Question: On Monday, Daniel and Emily decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Ben to time them with a stopwatch. After 4.53 minutes, Ben agreed to time the runners. Daniel sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 25.57 seconds. When it was Emily's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 21.41 seconds. How much faster was Emily than Daniel in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Emily was than Daniel, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Daniel's time - Emily's time = difference in times. ${2}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ Emily was 4.16 seconds faster than Daniel.